Infamous Feat Thread
Introduction inFAMOUS is an open world adventure series created by Sucker Punch Productions for the Playstation. The story revolves around a man named Cole MacGrath, a college dropout who works as a bike courier, delivering packages to people around the city. One day, he was delivering a package of an item called a Ray Sphere, which exploded, destroying multiple city blocks and killing hundreds of innocent lives...except for his own. After surviving the blast, he was granted powers of electricity. It is now his job to discover who gave him the package and why. After discovering the truth of why he was given the package, he must prepare for the arrival of The Beast. An evil being of pure power responsible for the destruction of the planet in the near future. Canonically, Cole succeeds in doing do, sacrificing himself to save Humanity in the process. Later, the series stars a new protagonist, Delsin Rowe. However, there have been rumors and hints in the games themselves such as a work in progress title called "INF: REVENANT", as well as recent tweets from Cole's voice actor that suggest Cole is still alive and may appear in future games. The main point of this series is the choice to either use your powers for good or evil. The story changes depending on which karmic route you follow, whether you will save Humanity, or witness the destruction of the world. Your actions will change the way people look at you. Good Karma -''' On this pathway, Cole starts off as a reluctant do-gooder, helping civilians and fighting crime mainly due to his basic conscience and because it will help him get out of the city quicker. But as the story progresses, Cole starts to naturally care about the well being of others. Often helping them without thanks or reward, and despite the fact that they still blame him for The Blast. Eventually, he declares himself the protector of Empire City, finally realizing that the needs of others are more important than what he wants. In inFAMOUS 2 he continues to be a selfless hero and will help others and make choices that benefit others at the expense of himself without thinking twice. At the end of his journey, he is faced with the choice of using the RFI to cure the Plague and save Humanity, or preserve Conduit-kind by siding with The Beast. Initially, he contemplates siding with The Beast, due to not knowing for sure if the RFI will definitely cure the Plague, and that his way may be the only way anyone lives. Eventually though, he makes the right choice by using the RFI, killing The Beast and 2,700 Conduits worldwide, while wiping out the Plague from the face of the Earth and saving billions of human lives. It is assumed that Cole is dead, however, as his best friend Zeke takes his body out to sea, his coffin is struck by a lightning bolt in the shape of a question mark. 'Evil Karma -' On this pathway, Cole uses his powers purely for his own benefit, causing mass mayhem and destruction with little regard for anything else. This Karma branches off into two timelines * '''"True Villain": The Evil Karma route from inFAMOUS 1. In this timeline, Cole is a ruthless killer, whose only desire is to gain more power and control over the ruined Empire City. He relentlessly kills innocent civilians for no reason and sucks the life from his enemies to satisfy himself. Rather than taking on the responsibility of stopping The Beast, Cole instead abandons everything Kessler sacrificed to accomplish and takes control of Empire City, completely isolated from the outside world in his own little corner where the strong take what they want, and the weak are their slaves. * "Anti-Hero": The Evil Karma route from inFAMOUS 2. Rather than being a full-blown psychopath, this Cole is simply an arrogant Anti-Hero. While his motives and methods are cruel, malicious, unnecessarily violent, and often come at the expense of innocent lives, his ultimate goal is to stop The Beast. At every turn, Cole will pick options that involve the senseless death of innocents and freedom fighters for no good reason. And will gladly set fire to a swamp village just to make his life a little easier. When faced with the option to use the RFI or side with The Beast, he chose John's way, believing that it was the only way to save anyone. As if the RFI didn't cure the Plague, it would only kill all Conduits, the only people immune to it, while Humanity will still die. After turning against his former allies and engaging in all out war against the last remaining human forces at The Beast's side, Cole ruthlessly kills Nix, showing little sign of remorse. As he proceeds to destroy the RFI, he is stopped by Zeke, who he begrudgedly puts down as well. As John explains to Cole that he can't go on killing, he gives his powers to Cole so he can finish what he started. And thus, Cole MacGrath becomes The Beast, and proceeds to lead Conduit-kind to survival while wiping out the last vestiges of Humanity. Destructive Capacity/Attack Potency Conduits in Infamous have some pretty impressive powers. The weaker conduits are capable of destroying an entire city implying that they are that strong. This would also prove that a Conduit one alone is capable.of being a massive threat to the population. Cole, one of the strongest conduit, is able to create a thunderstorm that was calc to be city level. This is a pretty powerful feat and I'm pretty sure other conduits the strong ones would scale to this feat as well. Cole and the other conduits should be Town level to City level due to being able to convert bullets into energy. This feat is gonna make them really powerful but they have far more than that. Kessler (Cole's alternate timeline self) is able to punch the ground so hard he is able to create a shockwave which was calc to be city level. Cole has matched and overpowered him in strength putting him on that tier. Delsin (newest protagonist in the Infamous series) is able to also convert people into energy making him small island level in the process. Now the latest villian in Infamous series is Augustine who is described by this agent that she is the most powerful conduit they ever seen however the person who said this never saw the other conduits from the previous games so this statement shouldn't be taken so lightly. The most powerful being in the series is the Beast. He is consistently mountain level due to these feats (1,2). Since Cole was able to go toe to toe with him consistently he would be on that level as well. The Beast also has a multi-continental feat as well for putting a crack in the moon and being stated to destroy the world numerous times (the continent not planet shown in the image). Note: Kessler's timeline does not scale to the main timeline, due to the fact that, not only they have displayed no feats near the High 6-A range, but also, it is implied that, while Kessler expected John to be a powerful conduit, he did not expect him to be the beast, because if he did, he would have simply killed John before he became a threat. Not to mention, while John wants to save humanity, Kessler's Beast only seemed to be aiming for destruction. Both of these facts lead us to believe that Kessler's Beast is a different person, and that, logically, they should not automatically scale to the main timeline without sufficient evidence, of which there is a lack of. This last feat is Fetch being mountain level for kicking enemies at rel-speeds. Sure she is weaker than the Beast but its still an impressive feat. Stronger conduits should automatically scale to this one. Speed Now when it comes to speed, infamous characters are pretty fast like really. Cole early in the series easily outpaces machine gun fire which puts him SS+ at least and conduits who scale to an early Cole would on that scale as well. Cole and Kessler were able to dodge each other's lightning blast numerous times in their fight implying they have MHS+ reaction time. In that same video Kessler is flash stepping which is equal to teleportation which would also make him FTL and since Cole kept up with him he also has FTL combat speed as well and possibly attack speed. Cole was also able to outpaces the Beast's Black Hole and keep up with kuo who can move so fast she teleports this more proof that Cole has FTL combat speed and reaction time and characters in Infamous 2 mostly conduits would scale to this. Now its been confirmed by Chris Zimmerman that Delsin is two times faster than Cole meaning that Delsin has FTL reaction time and combat speed as well. Delsin (Smoke Powers) was able to tag Fetch before she has a chance to react and Fetch is powered by Neon energy which is confirmed to have unmatched speed and neon is stated to be light so that makes Fetch not only the fastest character but light speed as well so that would make Delsin FTL in reaction and combat speed. Now Delsin was able to to keep up with her a twice without neon powers putting his speed on a consistent FTL basis. He was also capable of easily outpacing her beams while having smoke powers implying more FTL reaction time and combat speed feats for him. Fetch was able to outpace Delsin three times even when he had Neon powers making her FTL in combat amd reactions as well. Extra evidence of her doing it again. They were both capable of tagging each other with thier beams making It FTL in attack speed as well which is pretty impressive. They can react, fight and attack at FTL speeds. The smoke shots from Delsin where able to match the speed of the neon beams which makes smoke powers FTL in attack speed. Guess what? Hank would scale to this feat as well since he has smoke powers and speaking off him.....Hank has proven to be faster and more agile than Delsin with smoke power proving the fact that Hank has FTL reactions and combat speed. Eugene (mostly in "He who Dwells" ''form) is able constantly keep up with Delsin and tag him with his beams meaning that Eugune has FTL attack speed, reaction time and combat speed as well. Augustine the current villain of the Infamous series was able to consistently keep up and tag Delsin as well making her FTL in attack speed, reaction time and combat speed and since she has dealt with Fetch easily that would be more evidence that she would scale higher. '''Durability' Conduits have impressive durability feats shown throughout the grasp of the series. Cole was able to take the Ray Sphere point blank that was calc to be city level. Numerous enemies were able to take hits from Cole like Reapers, Dust Men and the First Sons as well proving how very durable they are before getting knocked out. Cole even tanks an explosion that blows out train station from the First Sons. Since the Ray Sphere is the catalyst of Cole's powers ther other conduits would be comparable to his Infamous 1 self since they were effected by the blast as well so that would put Cole's durability city level still. Next we have Cole taking numerous hits from the Beast in the first fight and in his final fight with him as well so he would have mountain level durability. Now we have the Infamous Delsin who has been constantly taking hits from Augustine in the first and second fight. Now considering Augustine is more powerful than Fetch who is mountain level its safe to say that Delsin's durability to be on that level. Fetch would have that durability as well since since she took her own attacks from Delsin using her powers and Eugune as well since he also took neons attacks as well. Hank would slightly scale since he survived one but got weakened after the one blast. The DUP are also conduits as well fighting Delsin and Fetch 24/7 and taking major hits from them many times as possible so they would have at least mountain level durability or a little lower since they were surpressed. Hax/Powers Electrokinesis:''Electrokinesis gave the user powers through the neuro-electric energy of others. With this ability, one is able to channel electricity in and out of their body, which can be made use of, both as a weapon, and as a way of recovering from injuries. The by-product ability of Electrokinesis is Electromagnetism, as Cole often made use of that ability as well. Attack With Electrokinesis, one is able to fire a Lightning Bolt from their hand. This was Cole's primary method of attacking. There are three variations of this attack: * '''Arc Lightning': This is a continuous chain of lightning that can be maintained as long the user has energy. With this ability, the user is able to control the direction where the successive chain of lightning is aimed at, able to wipe out multiple enemies. It consumes energy when continuously used. Usage of this attack requires Evil Karma only. * Overload Burst: The user is able to concentrate a massive amount of energy into a single bolt, creating a conductive surface of static that chains off to multiple enemies once the bolt is fired. The primary target is routed with the first bolt, while the surrounding targets will get picked off by the static created after the bolt is fired. Usage of this attack requires Good Karma only. * Precision: The user is able to accurately aim a lightning bolt as their surroundings slow down, enabling them to focus more on aiming. Once a target has been selected, one is able to fire a more powerful bolt of lightning. This attack consumes energy when prolonged aiming. Passive Powers can also be utilized in a passive way as well. * Pulse Heal: The user channels their electricity through an injured civilian or ally, using it to heal their wounds in a manner similar to how it would heal Cole whenever he used Electric Drain. This power is available to both karmic alignments, but beneficial to Good Karma. * Bio Leech: The user puts their hand inside the mouth of a civilian or enemy, and absorbs all of their neuro-electricity. * Electric Drain: The user can absorb electricity from any object that has electricity flowing through it. This allowed Cole to regain power to his battery cores. Electromagnetism ''Electromagnetism uses electricity to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects onto several of his actions. Cole gains this ability as a by-product of his core ability of electrokinesis. '''Electromagnetic Shockwave': Cole is able to launch a powerful shockwave onto a target. The shockwave is able to deflect several objects like cars and grenades in a different direction, which Cole can use for defensive and offensive measures. Certain upgrades allow Cole to propel individuals into the air for a prolonged time, while others give Cole's shockwave the ability to create static discharges that bounce off of individuals and nearby conductors. * Shock Grenades: Cole is able to trap a collected amount of electrical energy through the use of a magnetic field. Cole then uses this as an attack, throwing it onto a nearby individual. After a set amount of time, the magnetic field collapses, allowing the collected energy to explode, similar to a modern-day grenade. Several upgrades allow Cole to disperse numerous grenades in one throw, while others allow Cole to restrain the individuals affected by a grenade's blast. * Megawatt Hammer: Cole is able to trap a massive amount of electrical energy with the use of his electromagnetism, similar to his grenade. Cole is then able to fire a powerful orb of energy onto a target, instantly exploding upon contact. Certain upgrades allow Cole to fire a single orb with smaller ones that consecutively follow, while others allow Cole to redirect the direction of the orb when fired in a different direction. * Gigawatt Blades: Cole is able to contain a certain amount of electrical energy wrapped around his arms through the use of an electromagnetic field, forming a sort of "electrical blade." Cole is then able to perform melee combat with them, though the blades collapse after prolonged use. Upgrades increase the maximum damage of the blades. Miscellaneous powers Cole is also able to perform other actions through the use of electromagnetism: Induction Grind: Cole is able to grind along metal wires and train railings with the use of electromagnetism, also allowing him to travel faster and smoother through its use. Cole is only able to perform this action when electricity is present in the material. An upgrade allows Cole to perform an Electric Drain while grinding. * Static Thrusters: Using static electricity and electromagnetic energy, Cole is able to glide in the air for a prolonged time, which allows him to slowly descend to the ground when free-falling. There are no available upgrades for this power. * Polarity Wall: Producing an electromagnetic field through the palm of his hand, Cole is able to defend himself from harm with the use of this shield-like power. Cole is able to alternate the shield between both of his hands, so he is able to defend himself from all sides. Upgrades allow Cole to enlarge the shield, and also allow him to absorb bullet fire and reuse it as energy. * Kinetic Pulse: Cole is able to surge electromagnetic force, allowing Cole to levitate objects. Cole may throw the object at a selected target. * Arc Restraint: Using both electromagnetism and electrokinesis, Cole is able to restrain an individual's four limbs, rendering him/her immobile. * Radar Pulse: This ability uses an electromagnetic pulse, allowing Cole to locate things like enemies, electrical sources, blast shards and dead drops. '' Telepathy: Telepathy is the power to communicate with another being or affect their mind using means other than the known senses. The subject of telepathy either directly hears the voice of the telepath in their mind, or understands the idea the telepath is trying to get across to them. Some forms of telepathy may involve making some form of physical contact with the target.Telepathy can be used to see a person's memories or to see from their perspective. Likewise it can also be used to imprint the user's memories into the affected person's mind. In addition it can be used to make the affected hallucinate or see visions of actual things from the user's perspective at the users discretion. Sasha's telepathy, when enhanced by the hallucinogenic effects of her Black Tar, is powerful enough to completely bend people to her will. It also allows her to control the Reapers and give groups of them orders, through telepathy, meaning that the faction operates on a form of hive mind system. ''Cryokinesis: ''Cryokinesis was initially seen as the genuine ability of cryopathic conduit Lucy Kuo, whose abilities were activated by an unknown means involving the replacement of her blood with a glowing blue substance. Her powers were then copied and "grafted" onto the members of the PMC Vermaak 88 by Joseph Bertrand using the Power Transfer Device. Kuo's powers could also be grafted onto Cole MacGrath using the same device. As siding with Kuo is considered a good act, the ice powers are seen as a sign of a noble player. Known abilities Cryokinesis includes abilities such as Shatter Blast, Ice Grenade, Freeze Rocket, Ice Launch, Frost Shield and Ionic Freeze. This is the alternative to Napalm, which is earned by using the Power Transfer Device with Nix. Cole MacGrath * '''Shatter Blast': It spawns small shards of ice and blasts them at an enemy, similar to a shotgun round. * Ice Grenade: This ball of ice and cold air is thrown like a grenade, causing an explosion on contact and freezing weakened enemies and leaving behind a small block of ice that can temporarily be used as cover. * Freeze Rocket: It is a compact sphere of sub-zero gas shot off like a rocket that can instantly freeze most human size enemies on impact. * Ionic Freeze: This is an ionic power that creates a field of ice spikes from the ground that can freeze multiple enemies in one shot. * Ice Launch: The user rapidly creates a large ice spike beneath their feet that launches them into the air, allowing them to make jumps of greater height and distance. * Frost Shield: It is a wall or field of super cold air and water vapor that can stop projectiles such as bullets, nearly similar to the electromagnetic power Polarity Wall. Allies/Enemies * Ice Pillar: The user creates an Ice Pillar that acts as a raised platform, reaching up to a few stories tall. The pillar is usually very fragile, but gives the user a higher vantage point to fire off attacks from. * Solid Ice Shield: A shield of solid ice that is capable of deflecting things such as electrical bolts. * Freeze Ray: This is a power used by stronger ice conduits. It is a beam or laser-type projection that drastically drops the temperature of whatever it hits, allowing the chance to freeze objects if the beam is concentrated on it long enough. * Ice Bolts: These are basic shots of cold air and ice vapor with some added concussive force. * Ice Vapor Cloud: It is a cloud of sub-zero air and water vapor that can encase enemies in ice if an electrical current is added. * Ice Vapor Form/Flight: This was a power only exhibited in the main ice conduit Lucy Kuo. It allowed her to transform herself into an icy vaporous form and trigger her flying ability. She was often able to bend herself around some physical obstructions while in flight, appearing to go through walls and jet out of sight. This can be considered a form of flight or teleportation. * Bodily Ice Encasement: Considered to be a mutation of the Vermaak 88's forced ice conduits, the Ice Crushers and Ice Titans. It can also be considered an offensive/defensive power for proper ice conduits. This power allows the user to encase part or all of their body in an armor of ice, and become a moving being of solid ice. It allows for rapid regeneration if a limb is lost in this form. * I don't want to make this too long so here is a list of powers they have Conclusion So in Conclusion Infamous series has: * City - Mountain level feats (Multi-Contential of counting the Future Beast) * FTL reaction time, combat speed and attack speed * Mountain level Durability * A lot of powers and hax